Eternity 99
by Ally K
Summary: Can anyone save Sam before Darren kills her, and what happened to Jack?


TITLE: Eternity (9/9)

AUTHOR: Ally K

EMAIL: 

ARCHIVE: ,

CATEGORY: POV, Angst, S/J,

SPOILERS:

SEASON/SEQUEL: 6- sequel to series entitled 'Mine'

RATING: PG

CONTENT WARNINGS:

SUMMARY: Can anyone save Sam before Darren kills her, and what happened to Jack?

DISCLAIMER: None of this is mine; the actual story and idea is mine, but the characters and name etc, don't belong to me.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: There will be a sequel to the Eternity series, called Life so please give feedback, otherwise I might not write………..

Thank you for the feedback. It is much appreciated.

Give me feedback for this and tell me what you think!

Eternity 9/9

#Sam#

"You will not get away" Teal'c repeats.

"How do you propose to stop me? You shoot that weapon, it might injure her, and she's not in the best of health" Oh god he's breathing so close, holding so tight I can hardly breathe, and I am starting to feel the ground spinning. I might faint.

Teal'c looks at me, and I beg him with my eyes he has to do something. I can't stand this any longer. "Put the weapon down and you will not get hurt, there is no way out for you. You will not get off this base alive if you try."

He laughs, that spine-chilling chortle. "Is that what you think I want? Actually, it's not what about what I want. Samantha, what do you think?" he grips me even tighter. "Stay here and die, or come with me."

I stare into those malicious eyes and gather all my strength. "I'd rather die." I can't believe I just said that. Am I insane? He moves the gun closer to my head and I take a breathe in, and await my fate.

Again he laughs. "Then you'll get your wish…" I feel my whole body jolt and then go numb. Am I alive? What just happened? I fall to the ground and I'm free of him. How? I see my captor to the side of me, also in shock. I see his gun and use all my strength to kick it away.

"Carter?" Jack is standing over me bruised and I see the zat in his hand. He saved me. I have never been so happy to see him. The guards move to Darren quickly and put him into handcuffs before he could get over the shock of the blast.

"Are you ok?" Jack asks me.

I nod and see the full extent of his injury. His hair is matted with blood at the back and he has bad bruises around his neck. "Shouldn't I be asking that question?"

"I'm fine, its nothing" he always does that makes something serious out to be nothing, but what if he's really hurt? I can't lose him over something as stupid as male pride.

"Get Janet to check it out, it looks…" Darren is staring at me as he leaves the room. "Until next time Samantha" he smirked before he's thrust through the door by two guards and two others follow. They're not taking any chances. Yet, it still doesn't comfort me, he escaped before and he nearly killed me again. I need to get out of here, I need to be somewhere away from him, and feel safe. I can't take the fear of wondering whether he'll come back and I hate feeling this weak. The power he holds over me. No one, at least no human being should ever make me feel this way, I'm trained officer. In spite of that he only has to look at me and my courage disappears.

"Carter, what are you doing?" I'm desperately trying to get out bed, and am pulling out the tubes, which are tying me to the machines above. I need to go now, not another second. I choose to ignore him, as talking takes time and I need to use all my strength to get off the floor by.

"Carter, stop" he takes my arm. "You're hurting yourself." I stare down at my arm and they're bleeding a bit from where I remove the tubes but it doesn't matter.

"I just have to get out of here. Can you pass me my clothes?"

"No, Sam" my heart skips a beat as he calls me that. "You're not well enough for that."

"Pass me my clothes" I insist.

"No."

"Fine, I'll get them myself." I start to stand up as I was before but then I feel woozy all over. I try to find some inner strength to stand up but my legs fail me and I collapse onto the floor.

"Sam?" Jack shouts at me in worry and then it blackens.

#Jack#

"Sam?" ok this isn't good. Does she have a pulse? Yes, thank god. Put her on the bed and find the doc.

"Janet, Carter fainted." Janet's face drops and she rushes to the infirmary.

"Sam, can you hear me?"

She mumbles something, did she just say Jack, or was that my imagination? Her eyes flutter and she's back. I smile at her.

"Janet can you look at his head?"

I can't believe she just fainted and she's fussing about me.

"I will, now are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just a bit weaker than I thought."

"Good, you really shouldn't be getting up in your condition. Now Colonel, let me look at your head."

"Its…" she shakes her head. Am I really that transparent that I don't even have to finish my sentences? I sit down and wait for the pain to arrive with the numerous prodding, seriously sometimes I'm sure she does prods more than she has to on purpose just to annoy me.

"You'll require some stitches, it cut pretty deep. I'll do them in a few minutes, can you get into a gown and I'll be back."

I roll my eyes. "And that's an order Colonel." She smiles. I know she loves doing that loves reminding me that medically she can overrule me.

I turn to Sam. "Now you promise not to try and do a Houdini act whilst I'm having stitches, do you?"

"Yes, but Colonel…could you put a guard at my door…in case he…" she's scared. Seriously if they left me in a room with him for a minute I'd punch him, for all his done to her…but then it my anger that put her back in danger. I promise myself not to hurt her, and it took all of five minutes to do that. Must control emotions, for her sake, if anything happened to her…I don't know what I'll do.

"I go send for one. You don't have to worry. They have him under constant surveillance, cameras and everything, with many guards at his door. He's not going to get out."

"That's what you said last time" she shivers. "I can't stay here Jack, I don't feel safe."

I can't leave her here but then I have to have the stupid stitches. "Will you be alright just while I have the stitches done, and I'll talk to Janet about letting you go home?"

She nods. "You'll come straight back?"

"Of course" I hate leaving her like this, I can't stand her being like this. I've never seen her so scared before, she's usually so brave but he's really got to her.

Many stitches later and after much prodding Janet lets me go and tells me to be careful. What does she'll think I'll do, try and do handstands!

I rush back to Sam and I see her there, she still has fear in her eyes.

"I talked to Janet and she says as long as you promise complete bed rest and take the medicine she'll let you go. I'll take you back home."

She looks relieved but she's silent for the whole journey home. The terrified look on her face never goes away, it's almost as she thinks he'll be at every corner. I stop outside her house and put the wheelchair out and pick her up and out her in. God she lost weight, she feels too light, too fragile. I open the door and push her inside. Seriously how is her house so tidy when she has no time to clean?

I take her into her bedroom. Ok, I'm in her bedroom, seriously Jack get a grip, she's hurt and you're not a teenager anymore.

"Do you want me to get you anything before I go?"

"Please don't go," she begs me. "I can't be alone, not after everything."

"You know I'm always here for you, I'll stay for as long as you need me."

"How about for nine months?" she asks me

"What?" What is that suppose to mean?

She bursts into tears. "Sam, what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant…with the murderer….. Lydecker's baby……"

TBC

Email and give me feedback and I promise I will write the sequel series 'Life'


End file.
